


Fuckin Perfect

by Burchy90



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Cheating, Drinking, Drunk Clarke, F/M, FUCKIN PERFECT, Love, Short One Shot, Sweet Bellamy, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burchy90/pseuds/Burchy90
Summary: A Clarke Griffin in a bar drinking away her problems when her best friend finds her.....





	Fuckin Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This a one shot story that came to me when I watching youtube videos. The story is based on Queenk video "Bellamy & Clarke Fuckin perfect (1x07). The song I was listening to while I wrote this is "Fuckin Perfect" by Travis Garland. I hope you enjoy.

Clarke Griffin usually don't get drunk unless she at a small party with her friends. She got really drunk on her 2st birthday. She told herself that she will never get that drunk again...well until now.

She walked into a run down bar called "Grounders" and sat down at the bar. She order whiskey and told them to keep it coming.

She was taking another shot of whiskey. She knew she probably drank the whole bottle by then ,but she wanted to feel numb. She didn't want to remember what happen about few hours ago. She hopes she never see Finn Collins ever again in her life. She hope he burns in hell. She is also mad at herself for trusting him to let him into her life let alone her _heart._

She never let anybody in her life like that besides her best friend, Bellamy. She started to think about Bellamy and how he been telling her that she shouldn't be dating Finn. Over the months, he has been trying to tell her to not date him because he is ass. They got into a big agreement over it. She wouldn't talk to him for weeks. Now, She had to man up and tell Bellamy that he was right the whole time. She hated telling Bellamy that he was right about something. She wants to be right about everything. 

She looked her phone because she wanted to know what time it was. It was 11pm and then she noticed that she had a lot of text messages and missed calls from her friends and _Finn._ She put it back in her pocket and went back to drinking.

A hour later, She knew that she was wasted that she couldn't sit her chair. She fall out of it few times. The bartender knew she had to be cut off but Clarke wanted more alcohol.

"I WANT WHISKEY," yelled Clarke.

"I think you are done." the bartender told her while cleaning the bar.

"I WILL TELL YOU WHEN I AM-" she fell backwards before she could finished the sentence.

"Whoa Princess" she heard when she felt somebody grabbing her before she fell to the ground. She knew that deep voice from anywhere. She looked up and she saw big brown eyes looking at her.

"Bellamy? Why are you here?" Clarke asking looking at him with a confused look on her face.

"Princess, You have been missing for about 5 hours and you haven't answer anybody calls or texts."

Clarke just nodded because she didn't know what to say.

"I glad I found you because who knows how you would of gotten home."

"I'm fine Bellamy. I can get home by myself." She grabbed her bag and started to walk to the door, but she tripped out the door.

"OW!" She fell on her knees. She knew that were scraped up and she feel that tomorrow morning.  

"Whatever you say princess." Grabbing her arm to pull her up to her feet. He waved a taxi down.

"What wrong with me?" She started sobbing.

"Hey, There isn't anything wrong with you. You are prefect." While wiping her tears off her cheek with his thumb.

"I was the other women and I didn't even know that after 5months of being together."

"You couldn't know he was douche bag"

"You did."

He was looking forward and jaw twitch. He helped her in the taxi. She lay her head on the cold window. She close her eyes for minute then she felt the car stop. She looked outside. She saw she was in a neighborhood not downtown where her apartment is.

"Why am I here?"

"Princess I wasn't going let you stay in your apartment by yourself after you have been drinking."

She got out the car not so gracefully. Bellamy picked her in bridal position and he carried her in the house. She laid her head on his chest. He took her upstairs. He push the door open with his foot. He laid her on the bed.

She noticed it was his bed. "Why you didn't let me sleep on the couch?"

"Because I'm taking the couch. You can have my bed and it more comfortable," saying while he looking in his dresser.

"Bellamy, I can't take you bed. I will be fine in living room."

"Here." He throwing a shirt at her. "It will be more comfortable than wearing what you wearing to bed."

'Thanks, but I am not taking your bed."

"Yes you are," grabbing a pillow.

"Bellamy, stop being hard headed."

"Princess, you have no room to talk about somebody being hard headed."

He was about walk out the room. "Wait." He stopped and turn toward her.

"We can share the bed."

''Are you sure?"

"Yes, you are the only guy I would trust to share a bed with."

He nodded and he climb in bed. She got up went to the bathroom and changed. She walked back in the bedroom. She climbed in the bed. It didn't take long for Clarke to fall asleep.

 

^*^*^*^*^*

 

Clarke woke up to a horrible headache. She thinks it worst than the one  she had from her 21st. She noticed that Bellamy wasn't beside her. She felt sick. She put her hand over her mouth. She ran to the bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet. She felt somebody pulling her hair back from her face and held it. She throw up some more than she sat against the tub. She looked up to a shirtless Bellamy.

"You feel better?"

"No."

"Well there is Morton in the medicine cabinet and I brought you some water. When you are done meet me downstairs."

She nodded. He left the bathroom. She looked in the mirror. She looked ruff. She grab a wash cloth and wash her face. She pull her hair up better. She took the medicine. She walked down stairs. She saw Bellamy at the stove cooking.

"What is for breakfast?"

"Eggs. They are good for a hangover." He handed her a plate.

"Thanks"

"No problem" He was cleaning the dishes.

"How did you know I was at that bar last night?"

He was drying his hands. "I checked all the bar around your apartment. Octavia called me and told me what happen."

"So? That made you go look for me in a bar."

"Yes. You forget princess that I know you to well by now."

"True."

"I'm sorry that he did that you."

"No you aren't."

"I actually am. No girl should never get treated like that. I might be the king of one night stands but I wouldn't disrespect a women by cheating on her."

She nodded. She knew that Bellamy was telling the truth. He might do a lot of one night stands but the girls know what they are getting into with him. She never seen him a relationship.

"A girl like you needs a guy that will never make you cry or let you feel any less perfect."

"I am not perfect Bellamy."

"You are to me."

"Bellamy."

"Princess just listen. I should be the one by your side. He cheated and didn't make you feel so good about yourself that you went out to a bar and got wasted. I told you that he was douche bag. Just give me chance princess. I will never let you feel less than perfect. You are fuckin perfect to me and you were always perfect to me" He walked toward her and grab her cheeks. He clash his lips on to her. She had no idea what was going on but she kissed him back. it felt right and she put her arms around his neck.

"Bellamy, Is this why you never like Finn is because you had feeling for me the whole time?"

Bellamy smirked. "It was partly why but I also knew Finn was asshole."

"You should of told me than I wouldn't have hangover right now," Clarke said with a smirk.

"Your know I terrible with my feelings."

"Well we both have that in common, because Bellamy Blake I have always thought you were perfect for me."

He smiled and lean in to kiss her.

"You know we have to tell everybody." Clarke said while still hugged up to Bellamy.

"Can we wait until tomorrow?"

"Okay. I also wouldn't have a hangover than."

They were wrapped up in there own world that didn't hear the door open and close.

"OH MY GOD!! I KNEW IT!" Octavia yelled. She grab her phone and started to text away.

"Well I guess today the today." Bellamy said to Clarke while holding her still.

"Oh well, I'm perfectly happen right here."

"Princess, You are fuckin perfect to me." Bellamy said smiling. He lean down her and kissed her. He held her tight. They were never going let go of each other.  

 

 


End file.
